Video Glitches
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Follow Dipper and Smudge as they go on adventures as not-fully-humans and attempt to find Dipper's lost twin. Don't like, don't read, don't speak.
1. Meeting New Hosts

The screen was static before it focused on two humanoids standing in the clearing of a forest.

One had oddly bark like-skin, but it was darker...almost looking like burnt wood. She had purely yellow eyes hidden behind glasses, and her brown hair looked a bit like leaves in some parts. She had claws instead of finger nails, and her feet only had three claws. She wore a black shirt with a black bat against a yellow oval under a blue jacket, and black sweatpants. Oddly, she had a tail that ended a bit before her knees extending from her spine, and pointed ears. The humanoid smiled and revealed she had fangs and braces.

The second and young humanoid was male. He had brown owl wings replacing where his arms would be, but it looked like his wings could double as hands, seeing as a book was in one 'hand'. He had a long brown bird tail and bird legs. The boy wore a orange red shirt and brown shorts, with a white and blue hat on his head. An image of two bird wings was on the boy's hat. Like the girl, he had yellow eyes, but his had pupils and whites.

Before the male could speak, the female made an odd sound.

"Tssssk." She pointed to the book.

The male facepalmed as best he could with his wing that wasn't holding the book. Before he did anything else, he put the book in a backpack that couldn't have been seen before. He turned to face the camera again.

"Hello there! My name is Dipper Pines, and this is my friend, Smudge," the newly named Dipper gestured to the dark humanoid standing next to him. "We're currently in the woods of Gravity Falls."

"Ooooooh." Smudge made a spooky sound and waved her fingers in the air...spookily!

"Yes, yes. Anyways, the woods of Gravity Falls is a mysterious place to be. Very mysterious. See what an enchanted stone in the forest did to me?!" The boy raised his arm wings in the air.

"Eeeeee!" Smudge nodded in approval and then clapped her hands before pointing to a tree where a graceful fiery bird sat.

"Oh, yes. That over there is a phoenix. A fiery bird of the sun. They're rather pretty, don't you think so?" Dipper eyed the red and orange bird in the tree. It gave a squawk and leapt in the air, vanishing from the camera's view. "The one that just flew away is Chickenhawk...errr...Smudge named him."

Smudge grinned evilly before waving to the bird. "Awk!" She cawed.

"I bet you're all wondering why we're making these videos. Well, Smudge and I thought that it would be a good idea to video tape our adventures while we try and find my sister, Mabel." Dipper grew distant as he thought if his sister.

Smudge walked closer to the camera. You could now see that her left ankle had an odd mark on it that was lighter then the rest of her skin. If one were to stare at it long enough and creatively enough, they would think that it looked almost like a car without wheels.

The female humanoid picked up the camera, still grinning but less evilly. She waved bye before turning off the camera.

...

**Got an idea for an adventure Dipper and Smudge could go on? Send it right in! BTW, don't like, don't read, don't speak. You got that? Turn away now if you don't like possible gay couples, violence, or my me-OC.**

**Smudge is me, right down to the birthmark. Do. Not. Steal. Me.**

**Gravity Falls does not belong to me...wait, why do I need to include this? This is FANFiction. I'm just a fan...an insane fan, but I'm still just a fan...**

**Oh great, I'm talking a lot again! Nooooo!**

**Anyways, see you next time!**


	2. Smudge's House and a Prank

**Ooookay...my original idea was to get more reviews before posting another chapter...but I guess this is enough...I think...maybe...I'm just going to write now.**

_"I find it funny that I can only think about myself when I put myself into a fandom."_

_-Me, just now_

The static of the screen cut to the two humanoids again. Only this time they were in front of a house built around a tree.

"Hello there folks! So, along with our adventures, we're going to video our lives too. Just in case anything funny happens, you know...or important..." Dipper was thinking about Mabel again, you could tell it by looking into his eyes.

Smudge awkwardly rubbed her left ankle, ruffling the fur on her birthmark. "Errrr?" The female called out to her friend.

Dipper shook his head. "Oh, right. Anyways, let's go inside...I guess." Dipper picked up the camera in his non-existent hands.

Smudge opened the door, that said 'Don't like, Don't read, Don't speak'. Inside was a normal house, minus the fact that everything was made from stone or wood.

Oh, and the fact that they would run into a random animal everyone in a while. OH MY GOSH WAS THAT JUST AN ALLIGATOR?! An emu...a poodle...what was Smudge doing in her home?!

A familiar pig approached then and snorted twice.

"...what's Waddles doing here?" Dipper asked.

"Eh?" Smudge shrugged, she was as confused as the rest of us on why there was a bunch of animals in her house...even though this was normal for her house.

"So you don't know either..." Dipper sighed. He picked up the pig in his other wing-arm and continued walking through the house.

They had been walking around the house for a while now... "Why are we just walking around your house?" Smudge pointed to a zebra. "Oh, yeah."

The camera was then turned off, they didn't want to waste battery.

...

The camera turned on, revealing that Dipper was holding it. "We're playing a prank on Robbie." He said quietly...even through he was perched in a tree, a long way from the ground. The camera turned to a lone teenager walking through the forest.

Only he wasn't alone. A dark humanoid was following him silently. An unseen signal from Dipper was given, and she made a sound.

"Ch, ch, ch." Smudge was mimicking the owl with maracas Dipper and Mabel had found while searching for the Hide Behind.

Robbie turned around, but Smudge had hidden behind a tree.

This continued for a few minutes before, finally, Dipper leapt down from the tree and screamed in Robbie's face, Smudge did the same thing from behind.

Long story short, Robbie screamed and ran away while Smudge and Dipper laughed.

The camera dropped from Dipper's wing arm and landed on the ground with a crack, and then turned to static.

Needless to say, Dipper and Smudge had to go camera shopping.

**...**

**Hoped you liked the chapter, but...I forgot to include one thing. My/Smudge's hair is tucked behind my/her ear on the right side, but on the left side it is loose and almost covers my left eye, and it would cover my eye if I didn't wear glasses.**

**Just telling you...for no reason...I guess...**

**Blah blah blah, next chapter will probably be uploaded in...who knows when? Probably soon. I'm fun to write about...errr...kind of...**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
